To Believe Or Not
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: AU: Relena and Heero share a blissful moment of passion as they realize how long they believed in fate. [Lemon]


**To Believe Or Not**

Written By: Lady Casper

AN: Ooo I wrote Fluff. It's the End of the World. I wrote Fluff.

Rated: M+ (Lemon)

Disc.: Don't Own!

* * *

**Dedicated To My Sisters: Chibster! & Anrui Shino & Mellie**

**And my buddy Andrea Sinisterra**

_because I can never write enough fluff and for believing in my abilities when I didn't _

_Love you guys!_

* * *

Baby blue covered the sky. Rays of sunlight poured through puffy white clouds, brandishing its beautiful color along the water. There was only a soft wind coming in through the north that cooled off any heat radiating for too long. 

Her fingers slipped passed chocolate brown hair and swept it away as she placed a few kisses here and there.

Leaving a small path from jaw to chest, Relena giggled when she felt a grumble erupt from the man. His dark locks fell into his eyes again and brought about a mysterious feature that was just simply him.

Snatching up the small petite wrist in his calloused hand, Heero placed a peck on her palm.

"Tell me something Heero," Relena played with the short strands of his hair at the nape of his neck while he murmured for her to continue. "Why is it that I'm drawn to you in such away that I simply can't stop myself? Before meeting you, I felt like there was something missing inside me. Even when I dreamt it felt like someone was calling me, wishing me to be with them. Was that you?" Light danced about her irises like fireflies had been granted to stay with her forever so long as they danced in her blue oceans.

Before he had ever came across the beautiful maiden while he was walking his dog along the beach, there was never a time in his life he believed in heavenly beings – until he saw her face.

"Could have been but it's probably just your imagination," Heero said with a side of sarcasm that had Relena growling in irritation, but also laughing at how sexy he looked with the one eyebrow quirked up at her growling, "but I like to believe…it was fate." His lips met hers before she could blink. It felt sweet, tender.

Without either of them speaking, both their bodies had ridden of the clothes that blocked the connection of skin. Her fingers skimmed over his first, loving the feel of the hollow spots of his abs while venturing to tickle just below his abdomen. Relena wasn't surprised in the least when his hand came to snatch up her wrist again and pulled her up to meet his lips, taste his flavor and relish every moment of it.

There was no telling how long they stayed like that. Heero moved his hand downward, just passed her legs and circled his fingers in the light blonde curls making Relena moan and nibble his bottom lip with approval. Pressing his other hand firmly against the small of her back, he slipped the digits by her folds and plucked lightly on her clit. His thumb rubbed over and over against the hood of her flower as he continued to draw his other fingers in and out of her tight channel.

Relena threw her head back while the man continued to torture her with the slow sensual movement of his hands. She could already feel the need to buck her hips but instead she had to be pinned in place with the other hand on her back.

If he was trying to torture her to bring to an undying need to feel release, then his plan was working. But if he didn't stop it with all the slow touches and paced drumming of her nether region, she was going to go insane.

Almost picking up on her wave of thinking, Heero flipped her on to her back and she could feel his hardened member resting on her back now instead of his hand which was sitting on her waist. So now he wanted to play games? Relena wiggled against him, allowing him to feel what she felt when he was torturing her lower lips with his fingers. Both hands on her waist as they sat, ghosting up and down, he lifted her body up slightly and felt her dripping wet entrance from behind. Relena moaned eyelids fluttering closed involuntarily as her bottom backed up begging him to finish her. The wish was granted when Relena felt herself being filled to the point tears were starting to trickle down her face from the sheer feeling of completeness.

It felt right, perfect whenever they made love. He completed her as she encased him with warmth and love.

They were perfect together; just as their friend Duo put it.

Why? Because she was a believer.

All her life, tragedy struck with an iron fist that left her in tears and prayer. Every moment that passed by and it felt like the life was being evaporated from her body, she would think of that someone out there waiting for her. Like an old fairytale long forgotten, words would pour from her mind that this someone would tell her and she would return them with the same passion.

The feeling of fingernails biting into her waist brought her out of the small reverie of her past. Heero was arching her up and like clockwork, her body was thrusting back down to meet him once again. She could feel it building in her belly as he thrusted again, filling her to the hilt as the edge was coming closer. Pants and moans racked her throat as her head fell back; vibrations rocked her body as she felt Heero reach over and rub against her clit, knocking her pleasure up even more.

The echo of pleasure and the rosy cheeks that came from the blonde haired angel did more than give him satisfaction.

When the young man, who was currently working two jobs and living alone, found a beautiful woman lying down on her back against the sandy ground, he felt enchanted.

There was an aura about her that just drew him to her. Possibly the way her hair, framed her face or the way her eyes seemed to twinkle. Maybe it was even the sadness that was hidden in those blue depths that made him want to wrap himself around her and protect her from all the evils of the world.

But whatever it had been, he knew that without her there was no life for him.

Only a year later, Heero was making love to her on the beach where they had met.

Relena felt it first, the initial waves of her orgasm as her walls closed in and squeezed Heero. Lifting her still body up once, twice as he impaled her onto him, Heero soon followed after.

Those same warm embracing arms circled themselves around her midsection and Relena finally sighed with satisfaction. Life wasn't perfect like in story books, but there were good things that lifted you up when you were down, just as there were bad things that made the good even sweeter. A man was a creature simply trying to live his or her life to the fullest, with that special someone close by. Many paths were still uncharted for her and the man resting his forehead against her shoulder, but that was mystifying part about life…anything was possible.

A soft glow of gold illuminated her finger as she played with Heero's band on his hand.

The possibility however was the best part.


End file.
